<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podvid] Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications by olive2pod (olive2read)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134696">[podvid] Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod'>olive2pod (olive2read)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I mean it's technically google slides, PowerPoint, podvid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis' persuasive slideshow for a communications class</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podvid] Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509034">Why you, Stevie Budd, should not wear socks in bed: A presentation by Alexis Rose, Founder and CEO of Alexis Rose Communications</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero">another_Hero</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<h6>Music</h6><p>* Louis Jordan, with Bing Crosby, performing "Your Socks Don't Match"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>